The Heart Overrules the Mind
by MissZhenJi1211
Summary: This is the story of how one young girl, Shen Jing, joins under Cao Cao and the problems with both her heart and her mind that she faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Revelation

**The Heart Overrules the Mind**

**Disclaimer**: Can I just remind everyone that this is purely fictional and that the dates and places mentioned are not all completely accurate. Shen Jing, the protagonist, belongs to Koei (she is one of the bodyguards in DW5) and so are all the other characters that you have seen in the Koei games. My own characters are Jing's family and anyone else you haven't seen in the Koei series.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Revelation**

I grabbed my fan and pointed it at my latest opponent. He grinned and held his spear up in the air.

"So let us fight!" he exclaimed. "And don't think I'll take it easy on you because you are a girl!" I sighed and looked him right in the eyes.

"I never believed that you would" I told him. "Besides, you are weak enough already without having to getting any worse just because I am a girl". My trainer laughed at that while my opponent began to quietly growl so that he sounded not unlike a dog. Suddenly, he jumped in the air, spear shining against the midday sun. He twisted around and tried to hit me from behind but I too quick for him. Spinning quickly, I leaped up and brought my fan crashing down on his face. It hit him and he reeled back, blood streaming from the wound I had made on his cheek. Seemingly even angrier now, he charged me with his spear. I jumped so that he ran right under me and landed neatly. I smiled at how easy an opponent this guy was. Stupidly of me, I had my back towards him so I didn't see him charge again. By the time I had turned around his spear was heading straight for my stomach. I quickly put my fan up to block it. Just in time. Next, we both tried to make a move and our weapons clashed together in a deadlock. We both pushed as hard as we could, desperate to be the victor. Finally, I managed to get the better of him and won. While he was still dazed, I kicked his spear out of his hand so that it clattered to the floor a few meters away from us. With the same foot, I kicked him in the chest so that he landed on the floor and walked up to where he was now lying, resting my boot on his stomach in a warning for him not to move. He looked up at me, red-faced from both exhaustion and embarrassment. I smiled innocently down at him, my foot still holding his body down.

"So" I began. "Who's the little girl now?" my opponent sighed before holding his arm up as a sign of submission. I removed my leg so that he could get up. He looked at me, a look that was full of both admiration and amazement.

"Okay" he muttered. "You win".

I grinned as I heard my trainer clap from the side of the training ring we were in. He came up to me and gave me a hug. "Well done Jing!" he said. "Yet again you have exceeded my expectations. You are truly a remarkable warrior".

I held my head down in an attempt to hide my blushes. Of course I knew I was good but I still tried to be modest about it. My trainer constantly praises me on my good work and tells me how one day my skills will come to great use. I know that they are planning a war in China but I've never really thought about it in depth. If I ever had a chance to though, I would fight without a second's hesitation. My trainer smiled at me and I awoke from my daydream. I love my trainer's smile. It is always so genuine and friendly that you feel the need to smile as well. I held out my hand to shake my opponent's in an act of kindness. He shook it and gave me another bigger smile before something suddenly seemed to catch his attention. It took me a while to realise that his gaze wasn't actually directed at my face anymore. I rolled my eyes. My chest constantly attracted male attention and whereas sometimes I found it quite funny, at other times it really annoyed me. After a few seconds of watching him watching my breasts, I gave him a slap. Confused, he raised he eyes to meet mine; exactly where they should always have been.

"Wha…what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his face in the place I had just hit him.

"That" I answered "Was to stop you from looking at parts of my body that you shouldn't have been". I saw him blush when he realised what I meant.

"Um…sorry" he stuttered, his face going an odd shade of peony. I turned to my trainer and gave him a look which said "Boys. Why can't they act civilised once in a while?" and he gave me one back which read "I know and it's disgraceful. Know that they are only after one thing". I gave a little laugh before I realised the time. "Master Hong I have to take my leave of you now. I should have been home sooner". I bowed down to him. Hong nodded and bowed back before ushering me out.

"I will see you the same time next week Jing. Is that correct?" he asked. I nodded and turned to leave the building.

"Yes, see you next week!" And with that, I ran home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where has Jing got to?" I wondered to myself, pulling another carrot out of the soft ground. I rubbed my hand across my forehead and let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in. It was a hot day and as usual I was doing everything that needed to be done in order to run my household smoothly. My eldest daughter had gone for one of her beloved training sessions, my younger children were at the other end of the garden playing and my husband was away on a business trip, in an attempt to sell some things in the Yong Province. He had gone a week ago and would be away for a month at least. Just then, my youngest son, Huan, came running up to me, a big grin on his adorable three-year-old face.

"Daddy sent a letter, daddy sent a letter!" he exclaimed showing me an envelope with my husband's scrawled writing on the front. I sat up and smiled at Huan.

"That's great baby" I enthused. "Can mommy read it?" Huan nodded happily before passing me the letter. I opened it and read its contents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ling, Jing, Huan and Yan,

How are you all? I hope you are doing well and are happy. I will be back as soon as I can after I have sold some things and when I come back, I will hopefully have some presents for all of you. Jing, how are your training sessions getting along? I heard from your trainer that you were an exceptional pupil. I'm glad to hear it. Keep up the good work!

Now Ling, my sweet, sugar plum. I hope that you are coping well with the children. I am so sorry to leave you like this but now that Jing is old enough, I know that she won't mind helping you with the housework. I can't wait to get back home and hold you in my arms sweetie. You don't know how much I am missing you and the children. I cannot begin to write a list of things I will do to you when I get home. I can't wait to see the children and of course, you, my beloved.

Lots and lots of love and kisses,

Jin xxxx

P.S. Ling sweetheart, have you told Jing yet?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as I read through the letter. I was particularly interested by "the things I will do to you when I get home" part. That sounded very exciting indeed! Still grinning to myself over that little thought, I folded up the letter and put it in the pocket of my old kimono. I really needed to buy a new one when I found the time and of course, the money. I sighed to myself as I thought of the problems we were having earning money. That was why Jin had to work so far away a lot of the time; to try and earn money for us. I sighed again as I imagined Jing's face when I told her how she would have to help us. She knew about our financial problems but she didn't know about a new revelation that Jin and I had reluctantly decided must be done. I don't know if she will be happy or sad by what I have to tell her. As I stood thinking of this, I felt someone's eyes boring into me. I have this weird sense in which I can always tell when someone is watching me. I turned around and saw my beautiful Jing smiling up at me with her lovely, green eyes.

"Boo!!" she laughed, opening her arms for a cuddle. I embraced her, smelling the sweet orange and mangoes that she uses to wash her hair. I held her for a little longer than usual, just taking her presence in. After a while, she seemed to notice something was wrong as she broke our hug and looked me right in the eyes. "Mother" she asked in a concerned tone. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. There was no other time to say it so I guess I had to tell her now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother looked at me with sad eyes. I began to feel worried. Was she going to tell me that she was ill or something? I couldn't wait any longer. The suspense was driving me wild with worry. "Mother" I began again "What is it you want to tell me?" She stroked my hair before cupping my chin with her hand.

"Sweet Jing" she started, smoothing down her ancient, silk kimono as she struggled to get the words out. "You know of the problems that your father and I are facing with money do you not?" I nodded at her comment, still too scared to speak. I knew that what she was going to say next probably would not be a good thing. "Well" she continued. "Your father is trying his best to make money by selling his produce to the local village people in all the provinces that he visits but we realise that that just isn't enough to keep us going Jing". She stopped again, this time to run her hands through her previously immaculate hair and making silky tendrils escape and drop down her face. "Well Jing, your father and I need some help to earn some money and because you are the eldest of our kin, we really have no choice but to send you to be able to make more earnings for us. I am so sorry sweetheart". I watched a single tear drop down her face as what she had just told me sunk in.

So they needed me to make some money? I was perfectly fine with that. But how was I to make it?

"What are you thinking baby?" mother asked me, smiling through her tears. I decided to voice my thoughts to her.

"Of course I do not mind making money for us mother" I told her, giving her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "But how am I to make it? I am a sixteen-and-a-half year old girl, so no one will want to hire me. What do you expect me to do?"

Mother touched my face again, so tenderly. She waited a moment before she spoke again. "Jing my love, the words you speak are true. There is but one place you can go though. I have heard that they also will also pay you quite handsomely. But we only want you to be safe". My mind whirred, trying to think where she meant. There was only one place that I could think of…

"Mother, do you want me to go to war?" I asked. These seemed to be the words that pressed a button on her emotions as big, wet tears started rapidly falling down her pretty face. Her mouth formed a large circle and she sobbed, making quite a lot of noise. I held her in my arms as she buried her face in my neck. I soothed her as she cried, while recalling what she had just told me. War. They wanted me to go to war? Wow. My trainer had always told me that my skills would come in use one day but I never really believed him. But now, it seems like he was right. Mother had calmed down quite a bit now so I took this as an opportunity to ask her more questions. "So when do you want me to go?" I began. It took her a while to register what I was talking about but she finally realised.

"Whenever you are ready, Jing" she told me. "But when you are ready, I am able to get you a place in one of the top three kingdoms. I have already sent the leader a letter and he has replied telling me that they will be happy to give you a place". I thought about what she had just said. A place in one of the top three kingdoms? Was I that good? I would never have thought so.

"But mother, I have not had much experience in dealing with any other weapon other apart from my fan. Why would they want me for just that?" This time, mother was quick to answer.

"My sweet Jing, I don't think you are aware of how good you really are" she smiled. "Your trainer has been telling me so much good things about you. I am not surprised that they would want you to fight by their side". I grinned, reassured now. "But" she continued. "They said that until they see how you are on the battlefield, they will train you as a bodyguard. You will be fighting alongside an officer as well as helping and protecting them. You will be promoted in due course when they have seen how capable you are".

I nodded, understanding exactly what she was telling me. I was quite excited now. Of course I would miss all my family and friends but war? It would be so amazing! I would be trained professionally by the masters and working alongside the best of the best. I couldn't wait to leave. Mother, noticing my ecstatic expression, gave a little smile of her own.

"I am glad that you are happy, Jing" she told me. "I have always had a feeling that you would love to become a warrior and now you can. I just want you to be safe". I nodded, half-taking in what she was saying. Whilst I thought about it, I decided to ask her a question that I thought would be important.

"But mother" I began. "Who is it that wants me to join them?"

Mother gave a little laugh before answering me. "Oh my dear child, didn't I say?" she asked. "The leader that wants you is one known as Cao Cao".

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Farewell

**The Heart Overrules the Mind**

**Chapter Two – The final farewell**

**Disclaimer: **Totally the same as chapter one. If you've seen them, I don't own them and if you haven't, I do.

I was set to leave for the Wei the next week. I had already written a letter confirming my place and thanking them for taking me in. They apparently didn't have any set battles yet but they had already defeated tyrants known as Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo as well as Yuan Shao. I knew that there were three main leaders, each with their own established kingdoms. Sun Quan (Wu), Liu Bei (Shu-Han) and of course Cao Cao (Cao-Wei). I knew that Sun Quan fought for family, Liu Bei fought for virtue and Cao Cao fought for power. All of them wanted peace for the land but they tried to achieve it in completely different ways. I didn't care who I fought for as long as I _did_ get to fight but I had heard that Cao Cao was nice to his officers so I was happy with that arrangement. Since I was leaving in a few days time, My mother worried constantly about me and tried to get everything ready for when I did leave. I was meant to spend the entire week with my family non-stop but somehow I had managed to sneak out and visit Master Hong: my trainer. I knocked on the oak door of his office, knowing that he spent all his time in there unless he was training someone. I knocked again, louder this time.

"Master Hong! It's me, Jing" I called out. I heard the rustling of paper before I got my reply.

"Come in Jing!" he answered. I walked in, avoiding the mess all over the floor. Master Hong might be an accurate fighter but he sure as hell wasn't good at keeping things tidy. I smiled fondly at the thought. Hong looked up and beamed when he saw me. I smiled back, feeling a little sad when I realised that this could be the last time I ever saw him. Shaking that thought out of my mind, I wandered over to sit in one of the chair's that Master Hong had directed me to.

"So Jing, how are you doing?" he asked me. "I hear that you have accepted the letter to join Cao-Wei". I nodded, hesitating a little before I decided to speak again.

"Yes" I told him. "I have always wanted to do something for my country and now I can. I will train as a bodyguard first but will be promoted accordingly" I quoted of the letter that my mother had read to me. Master Hong nodded, seemingly daydreaming for a few seconds. Suddenly he seemed to remember something because he ducked under the table and I heard him moving things around under his desk.

"What _are_ you doing in there Master?" I wondered, trying to hide a giggle as he came back up, a mesh basket lying haphazardly on his head.

"I'm _trying_ to find something that I'm going to give you but it is an absloute tip under here!" he rustled around some more, eventually pulling out an object wrapped in tissue paper. He held it out to me, a big grin on his lovely face.

"Here Jing" he told me. "Just a little something to tell you how much I have enjoyed working with you for these past years". I took the present from him, holding it as if it was the imperial seal. I stared at it some more, amazed that he had got it for me.

"Aren't you going to open it Jing?" he asked me. "I want to see if you like it". Slowly unwrapping the paper. Finally, after much unwrapping, my gift appeared. For what seemed like hours, I just stared at it, taken aback by how beautiful it was. It was a miniature clock-type thing and where the cuckoo should be, there was a glass window. If you looked inside, you could see the letter 'J' which had bluebells (my favorite flowers) wrapped all around it. Sitting on the letter holding a fan was a figure which looked exactly like me. On the actual base of the ornament was an inscription. I peered at it closer to see what it read.

_ Wherever you may go, whatever you may see,  
I know that you will be careful and live your life as it should be,  
Through rain and snow, sun and clouds, you always gave the best,  
And because of this, I know that you will pass every single test,  
So Jing, know that you are admired by each and everyone,  
And I wish you all the best, lots of love your trainer, Huang Zhao Hong x_

I smiled, feeling tears form and make their way down my face. I ran up to Master Hong and embraced him. He laughed, holding my petite body close to his muscled chest. Even though he had laughed, I could see how choked up he was as well.

"So do you like it?" he asked me. Stroking my hair with his fingers. I got off his chest and gave him a huge smile.

"Of course I love it!" I told him. "It is the best gift I have ever received!" Hong grinned and cuddled me to him again. We stayed silent for a while before he began to speak again. "I'm going to miss you Shen Jing" he whispered to me giving a sad smile. I was to choked to do anything but whisper as I gave him his reply.  
"I'm going to miss you so much too". Hong grinned but one tear escaped his watery, blue eyes and escaped down his handsome face. I caressed his cheek with my hand, not wanting him to cry anymore.

"Don't cry Master Hong" I told him. "I promise I will be back to see you, I promise!". Tenderly I used one finger to wipe away the tear. We were so close that our faces were almost touching. We stared into each other's eyes before I decided to make something happen. I reached up onto my tiptoes and gave Hong a soft kiss on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her lips softly touched mine. Then, just as quickly, she pulled back, staring into my eyes. I knew that she wouldn't do it again unless I took control. Not wanting her to stop. I pulled her back to me and kissed her passionately. She didn't do anything for the moment and then she responded. Our mouths worked together, tongues dancing like ballet artists. She flung her arms around my neck as we kissed. Knocking miscellaneous things out the way, I lifted her up and put her on my desk. Suddenly, she pulled me onto the desk and I fell on top of her. She giggled and embraced me again. I could feel all the blood in my body rushing down past my stomach. I had loved her for so long but had always been too afraid to say it. Slowly, I felt her hands move to undo the first button of my shirt. She carried on until she exposed my chest and stomach. She ran her hands over my abdomen, making me shiver. Her hands moved to take the shirt off. Then, they moved lower and lower until they reached the string of my trousers. My breathing got heavier as I moved her hands away and turned her face towards mine.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked her softly, stroking her lovely, soft hair with one hand. She nodded straight away.

"Yes I am sure Master Hong" she told me. "But please be careful with me". She blushed a little. I eventually understood the true meaning of what she was asking me. I grinned and held her close to me again. "Of course I will my love" I told her tenderly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We lay on the bed, a sheet wrapped around our bare bodies, cuddling. He was almost falling asleep and I was stroking his hair. I definitely had no regrets about what had previously happened. I knew that my mother had gone on a shopping trip in town and that she would be back soon but I didn't want to leave him just yet. I wouldn't be seeing him for quite a while and so I wanted our connection to last forever. He reached up, softly kissing my lips. I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that for quite a while until I finally broke off, in need of some oxygen. We lay for a few minutes more until I heard some soft breathing. Hong had fallen asleep. He looked so cute curled up on the bed, looking like he had not a care in the world. I kissed him one last time and slowly eased him off me. He didn't stir, obviously deep in sleep. I got up and reached for my clothes, hurriedly putting them back on. I brushed my hair and pinned it back. Ready now, I gave Hong one last kiss before making my way to the door.

"Goodbye my love" I whispered into the quiet room, watching the sun slowly go down before I left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Goodbye my love"_

I woke up and looked at my clock that was hanging on the wall. 7pm exactly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the now darkened room. Suddenly, all memories of what had happened came back into my mind. I remembered Jing, my beautiful Jing. I turned around on the bed to face where she was lying but it was empty. I sighed, stroking the spot where she had previously laid.

"My sweet you have gone and I don't know when I will see you again. Please Gods keep her safe while she is out at war, please" I whispered. I knew that Jing was tough and that she would never let anyone get the better of her if she could help it but that didn't stop me from worrying. Slowly, I got up, pulling on my pants as I got off the bed. I walked over to the window. The sun had already set and the moon would soon be rising. I looked at the beautiful land that I called my home. I thought of Jing, Jing and I, Jing fighting. I looked over to the table where we had left my gift to her. It was gone. I smiled, wiping the tears that were now falling down my face as I thought of all the times that we had had together, ever since Jing first came to be taught by me when she was ten. Since then, she had learnt so much and become a woman. I sighed again. "Please, please gods let Jing be okay..."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

**Disclaimer: **I. Definitely. Do. Not. Own. Dynasty. Warriors! And the warriors featured in the game ALL belong to Koei (lucky Koei). Any characters that you have never seen in any DW series belong to me, ok peeps?

_(Soz about the last two chapters as I realised that they didn't have any writing courtesy of me at the end of the chapters!! Silly Meee! I'll remember this time okay loveys?)_

I grabbed my hair accessories and placed them in the wicker box that was inside my carrying case. Today was the day I had been waiting for; I was going to Wei!! I was so excited although I felt sad about leaving my family, friends and most importantly, Hong. Ever since I had left him that day I couldn't stop thinking about him. His image popped into my head whenever I had a spare moment. I didn't want to leave him but I knew I wanted to go to war more. I was thoroughly confused. I looked around my now empty bedroom, trying to remember if there was anything that I had forgotten to pack. My eyes caught on something beautiful, shiny and golden standing on my mantelpiece. My present from Hong! How on earth could I have forgotten that? I took it and wrapped it up in some cloths to make sure that it didn't get damaged on the journey. From my home town, Cao-Wei's home ground was around five hours away on horseback. At least the journey would allow me time to think things through. Finally, I grabbed some paper and my favorite quill. I knew that they would have paper and quills in Cao-Wei but I figured that I wouldn't feel as homesick if I had my own equipment. I was suddenly overcome with emotion and sat down on my bed in an attempt to calm down. Just then, my bedroom door opened and my little sister, Xiang Yan, came into the room and sat beside me on the bed. She looked up at me, her lovely, big eyes looking concernedly into mine.

"What is wrong Jing?" she asked me, her chubby hands stroking my face tenderly. I smiled at her, reaching down and pulling her into my arms for a cuddle. She hugged me back, her small arms just able to reach around my body. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard my bedroom door open again. It was mother.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked me, coming to sit down on my already crowded bed as well. I nodded and she embraced both of us, smelling sweet like cinnamon and oranges. "I am fine" I confirmed. "It is just that I will miss you all so much!" My already watery eyes starting shedding tears down my face. Seeing me cry, my little Xiang Yan became sad too and soon enough, she was also crying. Mother cuddles us tighter, trying to calm our sobs down at the same time. Eventually I calmed down, feeling good to have released myself and told someone what I was feeling. Suddenly I heard a knock on our front door. I rushed to open it thinking that it was the carriage-man, to tell me that he was here to deliver me to the lands of Wei. But it wasn't the carriage-man, it was Hong! He was standing there looking as gorgeous as ever and holding a bouquet of blue roses. He handed them to me, a shy smile on his face. I took them, leaning in to give him a kiss. He held me and we stayed like that for quite a while although it had felt like time had stopped and it was just me and him in the world.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye one more time" he whispered to me. I smiled and stroked his long, wavy hair with my fingers. "Thank you" I told him. "And the roses are beautiful as well". We held each other once more, breathing in each other's scents. I kissed him again, stroking his face softly as our mouths connected. He broke away first, a saddened look on his face.

"Hong, what is troubling you?" I asked him, concerned. He shook his head and hesitated before answering my question.

"Shen Jing, my sweet, do you regret what happened between us that afternoon when I gave you your present?" I shook my head straight away to enforce the point.

"Of course I don't Hong. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me" Hong smiled, and I could tell that he was reassured now.

"I will wait until your carriage arrives before I leave if that is okay with you?" he asked me, taking my hand in his and gently squeezing it.

"I'd love you to wait" I told him. We went inside and my mother and him began to talk. Thinking of my little brother, I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" his sweet little voice called out. I carefully made my way inside, stepping over the toys that he had been playing with.

"Hi Jing" he smiled at me. I smiled back, moving over to sit on his bed. Huan reminded me of father so much. The long hair in a high ponytail, the light green eyes that gleamed when he was excited, the handsome face. He was oblivious to being watched as he sat down to play with his toys again. I was sitting there just watching him play for around ten minutes before I heard the sound of hooves and wheels pulling up outside.

"Jing your carriage is here!" my mother called out from the front garden. I grabbed my suitcases and made my way outside followed by my family and Hong. The carriage-man got out and brought my bags into the cab. Suddenly, I was engulfed my many hugs all at once.

"Stay safe my little darling" mother whispered to me, bringing me close to her. "I will" I reassured her.

"Please write to us and tell us about all the cool weapons that you see there!" Huan said to me, hugging my waist tightly. I promised him that I would and went to cuddle Yan.

"I'm gonna miss you Jing" she told me. "Could you please send me some presents while you are there?" I smiled and promised her that I would as well. Finally I made my way over to Hong. We hugged as if it was our last time. It could be our last time...

"I love you Shen Jing" he whispered to me. "Please stay in touch and keep yourself safe". I nodded at his request, too choked up now to say anything clearly. Everyone waved me off as I climbed into the interior of the carriage.

"So now I am on my way to my new life" I told myself. Some of the old sparkle came back to me and I squirmed in excitement. Soon I would be fighting alongside top generals on my way to achieve peace for this land of China. I couldn't wait. I waved one final time as the carriage began to move steadily onwards. I knew that I would miss everyone so much but a new area had appeared in my life. And I couldn't wait to conquer it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 Hours Later** (_I was to lazy to right the whole of Jing's journey so I have decided to continue the story from the moment she reached Cao-Wei. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything important. So moving on...)_

Finally the carriage pulled up outside a huge palace. Cao-Wei. I was excited but also a little nervous as well. The carriage driver got my bags out before opening the cab door for me.

"You've reached your destination Madam" he told me politely. "I hope you've had a very pleasant journey". I smiled and pulled out some Yuans to give him. He took them appreciatively.

"Thank you so much madam" he grinned back. "Now I will lead the way, if you will just follow me". I nodded again, picking up my large bag. We walked down the huge courtyard toward the grand gates of Wei. The gardens that surrounded it were beautiful and the air smelled sweet. We wandered through the open gates and made our way to the palace doors. Before we could could go any further, three guards stopped us.

"Where are you two going please?" the oldest looking one asked. I smiled and bowed down to them.

"Hello" I smiled politely. "I am Shen Jing and I have accepted a place here at the grand Cao-Wei kingdom as a bodyguard. I was told that Lord Cao Cao would be taking care of my arrangements from here". The guards lowered the weapons and the one who had spoken smiled briefly at me.

"Ah yes, Lady Shen Jing. Would you like to make your way with me please?" The carriage-man gave my bags to some of the guards and began to make his way out the gates, waving goodbye at me as he left. We walked through the massive doors and inside the main castle. This place was bubbling with people of all sorts of ages, all looking happy and engaged in whatever they were supposed to be doing. We walked for what seemed like hours until we finally stopped at a door with my name displayed on the plaque. My new room! I was very excited.

"This is your room" the main guard voiced my thoughts. "You can begin to unpack your things in there and someone will come and collect you to meet Lord Cao Cao in half an hour. They opened the door for me before walking off. I dragged my bags inside before looking at my new bedroom properly. It was simply beautiful. It was quite small but managed to fit everything inside it perfectly. There was a thick white carpet covering the floor and a fancy double bed in the corner. The beautiful antique wardrobe was open, inviting me to use it. There was a bed side drawer in the same design as the wardrobe. At the far side of my room there was a chair and a small writing desk with a neat stack of papers and a quill on it. _This will be perfect to write my letters on, _I thought to myself. I grinned and jumped up and down. "This is going to be great, I just know it is!" Slightly hyperactive now, I ran and launched myself onto the beautiful bed. It squished down delightfully under me. I lay there for a while, thinking of how much fun I knew I would get up to here in the Wei Kingdom. Glancing at the clock on the wall I quickly jumped off the bed. 2.13pm? I needed to hurry as someone was coming to pick me up at half-two and I still hadn't gotten dressed yet! Diving into one of my suitcases for the pretty dress that mother had told me to wear, I stripped off my old clothes and got dressed.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Lady Shen Jing, I have been asked to escort you to lord Cao Cao's office" a female voice called out.

"I'm coming!" I called back, applying one more quick coat of lipstick to my mouth. I never normally wore make up but I had decided to try and make an impression as I _was_ meeting the Wei Lord after all. Brushing a hand through my hair, I went out into the hall where my "escort" stood waiting. She was small with dark hair and a calm expression. She was quite pretty and wore no make up. She bowed down to me when a came out. I bowed back. "I am Song Ling" she told me. "I will lead you to the Lord's office now" she told me again. I nodded and followed next to her, looking around me as we walked. We went up the stairs which led to the Lieutenants' floor. Just like in my corridor, there were doors with plaques on them which showed the Lieu's names. All of them were closed. Soon we came to another flight of stairs. Ling told me that we were now on the Generals' floor. I became excited. As we were walking along, we passed a large man both in width and in height. He smiled at us and I smiled back.

"I am Shen Jing, sir" I told him. "I am a new bodyguard who has just joined Cao-Wei". I bowed down. He bowed as well, a sweet grin on his plump face.

"I am Xu Zhu, one of Lord Cao Cao's personal bodyguards" he said. "Pleased to meet you Lady Jing".

"Thank you very much Master Xu Zhu" I told him again. We carried on walking towards Cao Cao's office. I tried to read all the generals' names that I could see on the plaques on the doors. Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Chen Gong, Xu Zhu... the list went on and on. At the end of the generals' floor I saw a room that was a bit larger than the rest. On the door was the name "Sima Yi". I curiously asked Ling why this room was bigger than the rest which were on this floor.

"Ah, because this room belongs to the great, young strategist, Master Sima Yi" she told me with a hint of a blush to her pale cheeks, I noticed.

"So he is good then, this Sima Yi?" I wandered. Ling nodded quickly, her eyes becoming quickly animated as she talked about "Sima Yi"

"He is the best of the best" she confirmed. I nodded absent-mindfully. We walked up a final flight of stairs until we came to the top generals' and commanders' floor. This hallway was definitely the most luxurious. I looked at the fancy writing on these plaques. Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Pi... finally we came to the Lord's office, which was right at the end of the corridor. "Wow that was a lot of walking" I laughed. Ling giggled as well, smoothing back her hair as she did so. She knocked on the door, awaiting a reply.

"Come in!" a masculine voice boomed from inside. We did as we were commanded. This room was truly amazing. It me have just been an office but it looked ten times posher than my bedroom. There was even a mini fountain tricking at the far side of the room. Ling bowed as she entered and I did the same. Cao Cao smiled and came up to us. He wasn't that tall for a man (around five-feet nine, I presumed) with pale green eyes and a handsome, chiseled face. He had a small moustache and a triangular beard. His long hair was tied into a high bun and he was wearing ornate head decoration.

"Good afternoon" he said formally, offering his hand to shake. I placed mine in it and he kissed it. I tried to stop my blushes as he lips touched my hand. "I am Cao Cao, commander of Cao-Wei. And you must be Lady Shen Jing, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord, you are correct" I smiled dazzlingly at him, flicking my hair back in a flirtatious way. Cao Cao laughed.

"I see you that you will be quite a feisty one" he grinned at me. "But I think I can handle feisty". I suddenly realised what I was doing. Flirting with my boss? What kind of madwoman did that make me? I had to stop right now...

"Now like I had written in the letter, we will see your fighting skills first and then we can choose whom you will serve from there. Understood?"

"Yes my lord, I understand" I told him. He smiled again, stroking my arm affectionately. I felt goose pimples form where he had touched me.

"You are a beautiful young girl" he carried on. "I know that most of the male generals won't mind looking after you!" I laughed politely at his comment.

"So Lord Cao Cao, when would you like me to show you my skills?" Cao Cao didn't take long to think about it and I noticed that his eyes didn't move off my chest while he was doing so. "Tomorrow morning, if that is sufficient with you?" he told my bosoms. I cleared my throat, in an attempt to get him looking at my face again before I answered. It worked and his eyes drifted back to mine.

"Tomorrow morning will be absolutely fine, my lord" I told him in a mildly seductive tone. "Now my lord, if you don't mind, I should take my leave of you. Unless there are any other matters you may wish to discuss with me?"

"No. I think that is all" he told me, smiling. Then, he leaned towards me and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. I was surprised he didn't feel the heat radiating off them with the intensity of my blushes.

"And remember Lady Jing" he told me. "If ever you want to discuss something with me, I will be happy to invite you to my chambers or my office. As long as I am not busy, I will gladly rid you of your problems" he smiled sexily at me, knowing that I knew that he meant more than just a "talk" would occur if I did decide to visit him. I decided to play his game to keep him happy.

"Of course and thank you, Lord Cao Cao" I told him in a surprisingly sexy tone, which was nothing like my natural voice. I bowed before walking out. As I placed my foot on the first stair, Cao Cao came after me, calling my name as he strode. I turned around and smiled at the Wei Commander.

"Lady Shen Jing!" he breathed as he came up to me.

"Yes Lord Cao Cao?" I asked innocently. I saw that he couldn't help but smile at the face I was giving him.

"Lady Jing, there is a party tomorrow evening, with all the important and loyal members of my team. And I am inviting you. All my generals will be there, so you will get to see who you may possibly serve in the near future". I frowned at the idea of the party, becoming slightly worried. Cao Cao noticed my expression immediately.

"Pray what is wrong Lady Jing?" he asked me.

"Well, it is just that I do not know anyone at the party apart from _you_ my lord. Will the generals portray hate towards me because I am just a newcoming bodyguard?" Cao Cao laughed softly.

"Don't worry Jing"he comforted me. "Our generals are all very nice towards the newbies. You'll be fine". I nodded, hoping that I looked reassured.

"So will you come Lady Jing?" he asked me. "I would love it if you did". I pretended to mull it over before giving him an answer.

"Well that is refreshing to hear. And of course I shall be there Lord Cao Cao" I told him. Cao Cao beamed and patted my shoulder gently.

"I am very glad to hear that" he replied. "And I suppose I shall see you tomorrow" And with that said, he made his way back to his office. I grinned to myself as I made my way down the grand stairs. It was my first day and already the commander was inviting me to their professional parties? I could get used to this!

* * *

_(So what do you think of this chapter huh? Hope it is to your liking. Many more coming soon so please wait and remember, REVIEWS!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Session

**Chapter 4**

_Hey guys I hope you are all doing well and enjoying yourselves. This is the fourth chapter of my first FanFiction story The Heart Overrules the Mind. I am having great fun writing it and will continue doing so whenever I have the time. But, until then, please review!!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any other Koei series. I am writing about the characters coz they inspire me (woo Koei!!!). Don't sue, just enjoy.**

I woke up from bed, yawning. I looked around, at first unsure of where I was. Then, I finally twigged. I was at Cao-Wei in my new bedroom on my first full day!!! Excited, I jumped out of bed but it seemed like my legs were still sleeping as I lost control and landed face-first on the soft carpet. Ouch. Rubbing my nose I was determined not to let that fase me, I clambered back onto my feet and stretched. My eyes caught on the beautiful blue roses that Hong had bought for me yesterday. I smiled and walked over to smell the luscious scent. They smelt divine and made me think about Hong more than ever. I missed him already and wanted to feel his arms around me again. I sighed, a little louder this time. That wouldn't be happening for quite a while. Me cuddling Hong I mean. Finally, I decided that I would write letters to my family and friends tonight to ensure them that I had reached here safely and also to tell them how much I was missing them. I looked at the clock to check how long I had before I had to go and meet Lord Cao Cao in the training ring. The clock read 8am. I wasn't too late but I still needed to rush if I was going to get there promptly. I went into the bathroom and began to run a bath.  
_I wonder what I should wear to training? _I thought to myself as I searched my almost empty wardrobe for suitable clothing. My eyes settled on a deep blue dressy set of armor. This would work perfectly. I could protect myself and still look great at the same time! I took the armor off the rail and laid it out on my rumpled bed. I went over to one of my unpacked suitcases and got some underwear out of it. Through the open bathroom door, steam came into my bedroom from the hot bath.  
_Whoops_, I thought, rushing to turn the bath off before it overflowed onto the marble floor. I turned the cold water tap on for a bit to ensure that the bath was at a comfortable level of heat. After that, I took of my bedclothes and jumped in, comforted at the feeling of warm water against my skin. I lay back for a bit, thinking about how much fun the morning would be. Yes, I would be slightly nervous because I would be with people I had never met before but that didn't deter me. I grabbed the bar of soap that was sitting on the bath edge and soaped myself, singing a little tune as I rubbed. I rinsed all the soap suds off my body afterwards and climbed out, before realising that I had forgotten to pack a towel! What was I going to do now? There was only one thing that I could do, besides panicking like crazy. Go to wherever Ling was and ask her to lend me a towel for today. I had thought about going to Cao Cao's quarters but decided against it. Me, soaking wet, wrapped in an almost see-through kimono was bound to give him ideas. No, I couldn't have that. Quickly pushing my wet body into an old kimono, I ran barefooted out of my room and downstairs, where all the maids and escorts* like Ling stayed. I prayed that I wouldn't see anyone as I was rushing. How bad would it look if the first time they saw their new bodyguard, she was basically nude running down the palace hallways like a lunatic? Trying my hardest to stay as close to the wall as possible. So far I had seen no one, thank the gods. Finally, I reached the maids' floor and found the door with Ling's name on it. I gave it a few shrill, hard knocks. Nothing. I tried again, becoming more frantic. If Ling wasn't there, what on earth was I supposed to do then. Hoping that she just couldn't hear my knocks, I tried calling her.

"Ling! Are you there? It's me, Shen Jing!" I tried. Nothing. Panicking slightly, I called again as well as knocking. "Ling! It's me Shen Jing! Are you there?"

"Madam? What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold in that outfit?" It was Ling, making her way around the corner and towards her bedroom. I audibly breathed a sigh of release.

"Oh, thank the gods you are here, Mistress Ling" I smiled, wrapping the skimpy kimono around me tighter. "I forgot to pack a towel with me for my journey which was foolish of me. Do you have a spare you could give me by any chance please?" Ling smiled a little, finally understanding my predicament. She nodded and opened her bedroom door.

"Madam of course I have a towel that I can lend you. Come straight through". I grinned and followed her into her bedroom. It was like mine but quite a bit smaller and also minus the writing table. Apart from that, it was beautifully decorated with flowers everywhere and incense sticks burning. It made the place feel as well as smell, absolutely heavenly.

"Your bedroom is lovely" I voiced my thoughts aloud. Ling smiled at me and nodded, opening her wardrobe and digging around in the bottom. She soon found the towel and handed it to me, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Madam, here is the towel. It is new and you may keep it if you wish". I nodded gratefully, holding the towel close to me. "Thank you so much Mistress Ling" I told her, giving her a little hug.

"You're welcome madam. Now I think you better head back to your own room, get dressed and I will be there to pick you up in half an hour". I nodded and quickly ran out the room and up the stairs to the bodyguards' floor. Rushing into my room quickly, I shut the door and dried myself.

**Half an hour later:**

Someone knocked on the door before calling me. "Lady Shen, it's me, Ling. Are you ready to leave now?" I gathered up everything I thought I would need and went outside to greet Ling. I thanked her again for the towel. "Now problem" she said. "I'm just glad that no male officers where there to witness that. They would have really had a field day then!" We both laughed as we walked down the stairs and out the door. Even though the morning was slightly cold, I still found myself mesmerised by the beautiful garden. I longed to just sit there and read a book, just relax. Soon, we were in a huge barn. This, it seemed, was the training ring.

"Thank goodness it's inside" I said to Ling, cautiously opening the door. Inside, it looked amazing. Everything seemed new and massive. I knew I would have quite a bit of fun here. I looked around and saw Lord Cao Cao along with two generals that I had never seem before. They all had their backs turned to us and so were oblivious to the fact that we had arrived. Making my hair look prettier, I walked over to Cao Cao and gave him a little tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was me.

"Lady Shen Jing, I am glad that you have decided to attend today" he beamed. "You look wonderful by the way madam". I smiled at his compliment and bowed, knowing full well that the top half of my armor showed quite a bit of bosom. Cao Cao noticed this straight away and I could see the look of lust on his face as his eyes wandered the curves of my body. Deciding that he had done enough looking, I decided to speak again.

"My good lord, would you care to introduce me to these fair warriors?" I asked, touching his arm slightly.

"Of course Lady Shen" he answered straight away. The two warriors turned round. One was quite tall with black hair that fell just above his shoulders. He had some sort of eyepatch over his left eye. The other was shorter and much more stout. His hair was short and spiky and he wore a full suit of armor as well as gloves.

"This is Lord Xiahou Dun" Cao Cao pointed to the one with the eyepatch. "And this is his younger brother, Lord Xiahou Yuan", the shorter one now got the finger. "These are my cousins as well as some of the greatest warriors throughout the land". Wow, througout the land? And I had the fortune to meet them? That was so cool! I smiled at both of them, bowing to each in turn. They both gave a little bow back. Xiahou Yuan smiled and me and winked. I gave a little giggle.

"So" Cao Cao cut in, "I know that your skills are probably most impressive, Lady Shen Jing, but before a bodyguard can go into battle, they have to prove those skills to us". I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"What weapon are you familiar with using Lady Shen?" Cao Cao asked.

"A single fan, sir" I told him. Cao Cao nodded. Well the only person in this kingdom who uses a fan is my strategist Sima Yi". He looked towards one of the five guards that were standing near the door of the ring. He summoned one of them.

"Guard can you go up to Sima Yi's office and ask him to lend his War fan to Lady Shen. Tell him that that is an order" Cao Cao commanded. The guard bowed before running off. Cao Cao looked back to me, a small smile on his face.

"You shall uses Sima Yi's fan until I can order one to be made for you" Cao Cao told me. "Tonight I will place an order for a fan from the best weapon-making shop in China". I was amazed, and it seemed I wasn't the only one. Dun and Yuan looked quite surprised as well.

"Cousin are you sure that is a sensible idea?" Dun asked him. "The lady is just a bodyguard. Shouldn't we wait until she has shown herself and is promoted before you give her such an expensive weapon?" Cao Cao shook his head.

"Nonsense" he told Dun. "I believe in Lady Shen and I feel that she has some great skills. Getting her a weapon that is beyond the best would be a mere mockery of her". I grinned at what Cao Cao had said before giving him a hug. He gasped a little, surprised at my sudden affection, but was soon cuddling me back. I released myself before his hands moved to my bottom. Cao Cao was still grinning while Dun and Yuan looked mildy bored. I decided to break into the awkward silence.

"So Lord Cao Cao, who shall be my opponent today?" I wondered. Cao Cao smiled some more before answering.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I know that you are strong, Lady Shen but for today you will fight a woman with a lot of strength herself. My daughter-in-law, Zhen Luo, also known as Zhen Ji". As if on queue, the door opened and a extremely beautiful woman entered, holding a purple flute. She was wearing the barest minimum in armor. When she saw us, she came over, bowing as she arrived. I bowed back, out of politeness.

"I am Zhen, pleased to meet you" she smiled at me, holding out a gloved hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled back at her.

"I understand that you will be my opponent today here in the training ring" I said to her. She nodded.

"Prepare yourself sweetheart!" she joked with me. Cao Cao and I laughed. Just then, the guard that had gone to Sima Yi came back, carefully carrying the most beautiful black fan I had ever seen. It was made of feathers but I couldn't tell what creature they had belonged to. The guard handed the fan to me before going back to his place with the rest of the guards. The fan I was holding was bigger than the one I was used to but I soon adjusted to it. Cao Cao lifted his hand in the air.

"Are you two ladies ready to fight?" he asked us. We both nodded mutely.

"Remember that this is only training so let your skills shine through without injuring the other person too badly". We both nodded again, slightly more impatiently this time.

"Okay then. On your marks, get set, FIGHT!!!" he called. We immediately sprang into action. Zhen leaped at me, flute slashing through the air. I blocked. I attacked with my fan once, twice, three times but each time, Zhen blocked. Zhen leaped again. I was just about ready for her this time. I rolled under her and when she landed, I attacked the back of her knees. She staggered, almost dropping to the floor. She seemed to find a new sort of power in her then as she attacked wildly, occasionally blowing dazzling bubbles which I avoided. Our weapons clashed together numerous times as each one of us tried to catch the other off-guard. We could hear the three generals cheering us on from the side rails and we battled. Zhen kicked me and I just managed to recover myself before I fell to the floor. Suddenly, we both leaped forward, our weapons colliding with each other at the same time in a deadlock. Zhen managed to win it. Just. Then, Zhen tactically tried to attack me from behind. I just managed to save myself by swinging my foot around to hit Zhen. It caught her and she dropped on the floor, flute out of her hand. The three officers started clapping wildly as Zhen staggered to her feet. I held my hand out for her to take it. She smiled a little and reached for it. I lifted her up.

"Well done" Zhen told me. "You are truly a great warrior" I smiled modestly. Cao Cao, Dun and Yuan came into the fighting arena, a big grin plastered on Cao Cao's face.

"Lady Shen that was excellent!" he called out, coming to shake my hand. "I never ever thought you would be this good at the beginning! Defeating a strong officer, wow!" I giggled a little, thinking that Cao Cao was taking it just _a _little over the top. I was happy that he was proud of me still. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"he asked me, his eyes lighting up. The party! I had completely forgotten about that! I would have to find something to wear but if it made him happy, I would attend.

"Of course Lord Cao Cao" I told him. "I'll be there. What time does it start?"

"7pm" Cao Cao said. I nodded. "I am glad that you will come Lady Shen. You will meet all my generals while you are there and from there, I will choose who you will serve under as a bodyguard. Is that alright?"

"That is perfect my lord" I smiled angelically at him. He grinned again, softly stroking my hair and making me blush slightly.

"Well I best get ready to leave. I have to meet Lord Cao Pi in a minute" Zhen bowed. "May I be excused?" Cao Cao nodded, smiling a little.

"Yes Zhen you may go" he told her. She left, running a bit as if she was late. Cao Cao turned back to me.

"You are free to leave as well, Lady Shen. I will see you at the party tonight okay?" I nodded and turned to leave, bowing at the three relatives before I left. Walking out into the fresh air again, I smiled, breathing it in. I looked down. Oh gosh, I was still holding Sima Yi's fan! I supposed he probably wanted it back so I decided that I should go to his office and give it to him personally, just in case. I entered the palace again and climbed up the many flights of stairs until I reached the top floor where Sima Yi's quarters and office was. His office door was slightly ajar so I knocked gingerly.

"Come in" called a voice. I wandered in, smiling as I entered. I bowed before the man in front of me. Sima Yi. He was young (probably about 20) and was wearing a purple robe that was slightly open at the chest. His face was undeniably very handsome and he wore a scholar's hat on his head. His straight, raven locks flowed out of the sides and reached just past his shoulders. He watched me with his beautiful emerald eyes, a confused look on his face.

"Would you like something, madam?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded and handed his fan out to him.

"Thank you for your loan sir" I smiled at him.

"Ah, my fan. Did it do you any good?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Well yes my lord, it drove me to victory against Lady Zhen Luo". Sima Yi looked slightly surprised.

"Zhen Luo eh? That's quite impressive". I took that as a compliment and smiled at him.

"Well thank you again for the fan lord Sima Yi and now I must be leaving". Sima Yi got out of his chair and followed me to the door.

"You are very welcome madam" he told me in an odd, syruppy sort of voice. I left the room quickly, hoping that he didn't see my blushes as I left.

_(So what did you think of that chapter dearies? I think that it wasn't my best but hopefully I will be making up for it with my upcoming chapters. Remember, if you have some ideas about anything I should add in the story, feel free to tell me when you review and I will see what I can do. Toodles!)_


End file.
